Christmases Past, Present and Future
by ScarletCourt
Summary: Glimpses into Christmases Past (childhood), Present (canon-era) and Future (post-canon) of Sybil and Tom. A Secret Santa fic for thebarefootflapper. Chapter 3: Christmas Future - A Fine Christmas Holiday - 1933.
1. A Fine Christmas Morning - 1904

**A/N:** This is part 1 of the Secret Santa Fic for thebarefootflapper. I know that we're not suppose to post these in chapters but your premise is made for posting on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day and almost all of it is queued up to post. :)

Not beta'd so mistakes are all mine! Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness,_ _Branson and Crawley, Father and Child and Moving Forward but one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 1: A Fine Christmas Day - 1904**

**Sybil**

All through December, seven-year-old Sybil Crawley had been carefully writing a list of wishes that she wanted to ask Father Christmas to bring. There were the usual requests for dolls and new frocks, but in there also were requests for clothes and a doll for the poor little girl she had seen at Church on Sundays and glasses for old blind John in the village because she had overheard that glasses would help him see.

Earlier in the day, the tree in the Great Hall had been trimmed by several of the housemaids under the supervision of Mrs. Edwards and Mama. Sybil wanted to help but was told that she was too young still to handle the delicate glass ornaments. While Mary and Edith, who were old enough, showed no interest in spending three hours putting everything up and were elsewhere. All Sybil could think of was how unfair the situation was.

In years past, on Christmas Eve, after saying goodnight to Papa and Mama in the drawing room before they went in to dinner, the sisters would troupe upstairs to the nursery with the nanny for bed. But this year, it would only be Sybil going up to the nursery since Edith had moved to her own room when she had turned ten in August. With Sybil being the only one in the nursery, the girls were asked to hang their stockings from the mantel of the fireplace in the library where the rest of the gifts were opened Christmas morning. Reluctantly, Sybil pinned hers there and headed upstairs while her sisters were treated to a dinner with their parents and then attending a late Christmas Eve service. At least, Patrick will be coming tomorrow and she would learn at luncheon whether she could attend Christmas dinner, too.

When Sybil awoke on Christmas Day, she looked immediately to the mantle but her stocking was not there, which made Sybil pout. "Not fair!" For it was tradition that the sisters could open their stockings as soon as they were up. But soon thereafter the nanny, who had heard her shout, entered the room to help Sybil start her day.

After she had dressed and eaten her breakfast in the nursery, Sybil ran over to her parents, who were sitting by the fire in the library. "Mama! Papa! Happy Christmas!" Her father was reading from yesterday's paper. "Can I look in the stocking from Father Christmas?"

"Happy Christmas, Sybil!" said Lord Grantham with a smile, after lowering his newspaper.

"After your sisters are ready, darling. Happy Christmas!" said Lady Grantham.

"But Mama, we used to do so as soon as we were awake when we pinned them to the mantel in the nursery." Sybil looked at her mother earnestly.

"Your sisters should be down shortly," said her father, looking at the clock on the mantel. "We are to distribute the servant's gifts in just over a half hour and then your Granny, Cousin James, Cousin Helen and Patrick will be coming to luncheon." He then returned to his newspaper.

That might mean they will open in five or twenty-five minutes knowing her sisters. Sybil didn't intend to pout but she did.

Seeing the sad look on Sybil's face, Lady Grantham held out her arms to her youngest daughter. "Come here, darling. Tell your Mama what you hope that Father Christmas sent."

Reluctantly, Sybil went to her mother and sat on the sofa between her parents. Her mother put her own arm around Sybil's shoulders. She looked up at her mother. "I hope that Father Christmas would send a new doll and a new frock for me, but what I really wish for is that he would do the same for that little girl who comes to church every Sunday in the same dirty clothes and to send glasses for old blind John in the village. Do you think he did that Mama?"

Lady Grantham was at a loss. She had heard earlier in the month from Fraulein Kelda that Sybil had been writing to ask for gifts for others, but never dreamed that her youngest would remember on Christmas morning. Looking above her daughter's head at her husband who merely shrugged when he lowered his newspaper, she gently said, "Perhaps we could go visit the Browns and old blind John later this week and see what Father Christmas has brought."

"That would be wonderful, Mama." Sybil smiled.

At this juncture, Mary and Edith chose to enter the library and the family spent the next half hour opening gifts from Father Christmas and their parents.

* * *

Since she was five, the highlight of Christmas for Sybil was that there was a possibility that she would be allowed to dress in her best frock and to have Christmas dinner with the adults, providing she behaved the previous week and could demonstrate her knowledge of dinner utensils to Carson's satisfaction at the end of Christmas luncheon. So from the end of November onward, the governess would spend fifteen minutes each day working with Sybil on dinner utensils and place settings. The tradition had started when Mary was five and had continued with each girl as they turned five until they turned ten. The only times any of the girls had lost their privilege was when they had fought the previous week. Sybil was determined never to lose it.

As was custom, after Carson came to collect the plates from Christmas luncheon, he would take the girls who were required to pass the examination into the butler's pantry where he would show them place settings and asked them to demonstrate the proper use of the utensils to which he pointed. After the examination, Carson would confer with Lord Grantham who then pronounced whether the examinee was proficient.

This year Sybil wasn't nervous at all. She had not forgotten what she had been taught the two years previous and hence only learned more in the daily lessons. So when Carson brought her to the butler's pantry, she answered each of his questions quickly and accurately. When the family saw her skip back into the library, they knew even before Carson shared the results with his lordship that Sybil would be joining them for dinner.

After the scrumptious dinner wherein Sybil behaved admirably, the Christmas pudding, all aflame, arrived. The first year when she saw the flaming dessert arrive, her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O', much to the amusement of the adults around the dining table. While she had been familiar with flame from candles at night, she had not been familiar with the concept of alighting food. What surprised Sybil even more was that the pudding tasted much better than she had expected and she had gone to bed dreaming of Christmas pudding. When she had been in the kitchens next, she had asked Mrs. Patmore when she could make the pudding again and she had been gently told that she would have to wait until next Christmas and now it was time again.

When Carson came through the dining room doors with the dessert, Sybil's eyes lit up and she smiled at Patrick who was also excited about the fiery sweet. After Granny wished everyone a Happy Christmas and it was doled out, Sybil could barely contain her excitement with the pudding in front of her. To keep herself from eating it until the adults started, she watched them intently, especially Granny who was always the first to take a bite. As soon as Granny dipped her spoon into the dish, Sybil started to eat.

It was hard to believe but it was better than previous years and she savoured every morsel. In the end, she was the last to finish. Soon thereafter, it was time for the ladies to retreat into the drawing room, and the sisters to go to bed. Since it was a much later bedtime, Sybil was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and she dreamt of Father Christmas and Christmas pudding.

* * *

**Tom**

Meanwhile in a Dublin flat, fourteen-year-old Tom Branson was helping his sister, Niamh, with getting their younger sister, Cathleen, who was two and very precocious, ready for Christmas Mass. Their mother was in her bedroom readying the newest addition to the family, Connor, who was born the previous month. Their father and Kieran had gone out to clear the stoop of snow after breakfast. While his eldest sister. Mairin, was at the stove cooking the dinner they would be eating when they returned.

"Cathleen," said Niamh. "Please hold still." She was trying to put stockings on Cathleen while she sat on Niamh's lap, while Tom was attempting to button the buttons on the dress. No small feat with a squirming toddler. They were dressing her at the last minute to give the child the least chance at ruining her Christmas clothes for Mass.

"No!" Cathleen shouted, point at her object of interest. "See doll there."

"Tommy, do you mind?" asked Niamh with a nod of her head in the direction of the doll, exasperated.

Taking the hint, Tom went to pick up the doll that Cathleen was eyeing.

"Thank you, Tommy," Cathleen grinned when Tom handle the doll over.

Tom resumed buttoning the dress. "Do you think Da and Ma will like the clock I made with Mr. Moore's help?" Tom had been running errands for the clockmaker since he dismantled his mother's treasured clock in the previous year.

"I'm certain they will love it, Tommy." Niamh smiled at him.

"I wished that you didn't have to go back to the Dillons tonight," Tom said wistfully. "I miss having you around to help with Cathleen." Niamh had been in service since the summer when she turned fourteen and this was her yearly full day trip home to see her family.

"Well, I miss being here, too, Tommy, but I need to earn my way." Niamh put Cathleen down. "The Dillons are good to me and I'm learning much. I can't ask for more." Changing the subject, she asked, "Are you planning to finish school this year and get an apprenticeship or go for another two years like Ma wants?"

"I'd like to stay in school if I can." Tom gathered Cathleen's discarded clothes. "Mr. Moore thinks that the extra schooling will help me understand timekeeping better, but what I really want to do is learn how to tinker with engines like Kieran. You heard that Kieran wants to try his hand in Liverpool next year?"

"Liverpool?" asked Niamh. "What do Ma and Da think?"

"There've been a few choice words between the three of them since Kieran announced his plan last week, so we'll see."

"Why Liverpool?" asked Niamh, puzzled.

"One of his chums from the motor depot took a job at a garage in Liverpool and wants Kieran to join him." Seeing Cathleen walk toward the wrapped gifts under the decorated Christmas tree by the fireplace, Tom cautioned, "Cathleen!"

Cathleen turned and looked at her favourite brother with a toothy grin.

"Come here!" Tom gestured with his finger. Obediently, Cathleen came to him.

"Do you think he'll go?" asked Niamh, taking Cathleen's clothes from Tom.

Placing Cathleen on his shoulders to keep her from dirtying her clothes, he and Niamh walked toward the room Cathleen and Mairin shared. "He may yet but Ma and Da have been trying to convince him to stay a year to see how his chum is doing first. Have you considered working in England?"

"Me? No." Niamh placed Cathleen's clothes on her bed. She will need to change back into them after Mass. "Mrs. Gallagher, the housekeeper, is well pleased with my progress. The family is kind and I'm only an hour away. Having a good place in service is worth more than trying somewhere new."

Just as Tom was about to reply, the father and Kieran returned to the flat and Declan Branson announced that they should be leaving for Mass in five minutes.

* * *

When they returned from Mass, the roasted goose was taken from the covered dish above the stove and placed by the head of the table where Declan would carve it and the table is quickly set by Tom and Kieran while Niamh watched Cathleen, and Connor was nursed by Mrs. Branson in the bedroom. Mairin then continued to place the prepared food on the table until it was all there.

Once Rose Branson emerged from her bedroom, Niamh brought Cathleen to the table and the others all sat down in their designated spots. After a quick prayer, dishes start to be passed around and there's little conversation other than pass this or that with murmurs of thanks. Once the first helping was consumed, conversations started to flow. Declan asked Niamh about her work and what she thought of the Dillons. It wasn't often that he saw her anymore, so he took the opportunity to speak to her about her interests. Tom, who sat next to Cathleen, made sure that she was occupied and fed because he knew that his mother was tired having to care for a newborn and didn't need to worry about her toddler, too. Mairin and Kieran spoke about some mutual friends they saw in at Christmas Mass.

After dinner was consumed, the lit Christmas pudding was brought out and while the flames did not leap as high as the one brought out at Downton Abbey, it did ignite, burn off the alcohol and sear the pudding slightly. When the flames resided, Declan wished "Nollaig Shona Daoibh" and started to cut a sizable piece for each member of his family save Connor. Each year, everyone would look for the thruppence that was put into the pudding and the last two years in a row, Tom had found it in his portion. This year the honour went to Declan.

When Christmas dinner was complete, it was time to open the gifts under the tree. Due to the size of the family, it was as always chaotic. Tom's gift to his parents was well received and they decided to use it in the bedroom. Tom received a book from Niamh, _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ by Jules Verne, a knitted cap from Mairin, a harmonica from Kieran and a fountain pen set from his parents.

Soon after the gifts were viewed and loved, it was time for Niamh to head to the railway station. As in past years, Declan escorted his daughter and waited with her for the train. Though Tom was getting too old to be hugged by his parents, he showed no such reserve for his sister.

"I hope you can come home for Easter," said Tom, who tried to keep the emotion out of his voice while he held her. "Safe travels."

"Thank you, Tommy. I'll try." Niamh smiled at him when they let go of one another. She then hugged her mother and her other brothers and sisters before leaving the flat with her father.

After Niamh left, the Branson home became much more subdue. Tom washed dishes while Kieran watched Cathleen and tidied up and Mairin put away the leftover food. Rose was again in her bedroom feeding Connor. Once everything was returned to its rightful place, the children tried out their gifts in the parlour. Before long, Declan returned from the railway station and headed to bed since his next shift at the docks started at three o'clock the next morning. That was the signal to everyone that Christmas was over for another year and one by one, the remaining Bransons drifted about a little before catching some extra sleep.

**A/N2:** Happy Christmas, thebarefootflapper! I hope you liked the first part. :)


	2. A Fine Christmas Season - 1913-1914

**A/N:** This is part 2 of the Secret Santa Fic for thebarefootflapper. I know that we're not suppose to post these in chapters but your premise is made for posting on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day and almost all of it is queued up to post. :)

Not beta'd so mistakes are all mine! Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness,_ _Branson and Crawley, Father and Child and Moving Forward but one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 2: A Fine Christmas Season - 1913 - 1914**

Tom stood in line with the other servants to wait for their gifts from Lord and Lady Grantham. This was his first Christmas at his new position and what he received would be an indication of what they thought of his service thus far. As expected, the daughters of the house were helping find the gift on the table by the Christmas tree for the next person in line for their mother to give. The women were mostly received bolts of cloth for new frocks while Mr. Carson received a book.

However, the only person he had eyes for was the youngest daughter of the house. They had spoken about politics and women's rights in the last year after he had taken a chance and given her pamphlets the first time he drove her somewhere on her own. It was these pamphlets, which they later discussed on other excursions. When once he didn't start a conversation on a drive, she had with a twinkle in her eye chastised him for being so quiet.

Focusing on the present, try as he might his glances always returned to her, so he started to try looking at various parts of the great hall to no avail. Fortunately, the whole family was clustered together and most of the activity was Lady Grantham handing the next servant their gift, so it wasn't too unseemingly to look in that general direction. Several times, he caught her looking his way with a smile and it was during one of these that it was his turn to go up for his gift.

"Branson," said Lady Grantham and so lost was he in her smile that the footman standing next to him had to nudge him before he realized it was his turn to go up.

* * *

The servants were all lined up in the Great Hall when the family arrived. Sybil and her sisters stood between their parents while their father made his speech about the Christmas season. When he was done, Lady Grantham started to hand out the gifts to the heads of the household staff first. So Carson received his gift first, followed by Mrs. Hughes and then who was next in line. Sybil glanced at the servants occasionally in between looking for the next gift on the table and often they fell on him.

He had spoken to her during her first solo trip to see Madame Swann about the new frock of her choice in the spring. It had been so unexpected that she felt awkward and clumsy in her replies but he took no notice as a good servant ought and had put her at ease almost right from the start, giving her a pamphlet on women's rights. After that, she ordered other pamphlets advertised in the pamphlet he had given her and they had discussed them in further solo excursions.

What she liked about Branson was that he treated her like an adult. Most of the staff still thought of her as the girl in pigtails, but he saw her differently and often consulted and listened to her opinions. It gave her confidence like nothing else did. It made her feel like she had a mature friend.

When their gaze met from across the hall, she naturally smiled and he returned a small one of his own. It had not occurred to her before, but seeing him smile at her made her realize that he was quite handsome. His hair combed just so and his clothes always in pristine condition despite working with engines. The more she thought about it the more she realized that his handsomeness had to do with the sincerity in his eyes when looked at her.

When she found his gift on the table, it gave her a little thrill. She had urged her mother to purchase the book when they went shopping for the servants' gifts. She had noticed that he had signed it out of the library several times over the course of the last six months and thought that he would likely prefer a copy of his own. She had chanced upon it when they were at the booksellers to find a book for Carson and knew it was the perfect present for their chauffeur. Handing it to Edith, she smiled secretly with her eyes downcast, looking at his shoes while he crossed the hall, when he stood in front of her mother, she chanced to look at his profile.

"I hope you'll like the book," said Lady Grantham. "Sybil insisted that it would be the perfect gift for you when we went shopping."

"Thank you your ladyship," said Tom, with a grin. "I'm sure I will." _She had found the gift for me herself, so she is sure to have touched it._ Looking at Sybil, he smiled. "Thank you my lady."

Sybil smiled and blushed under his gaze. "I had noticed that you had checked the book out of the library multiple times and thought that you might like a copy of your own."

"It's very kind of you to take such notice, my lady." He then gave her a little nod and moved on.

Sybil continued to watch him until he returned to his place across the hall.

* * *

Tom finally opened his gift in the confines of his small cottage at the end of the day. It was a translated copy of Friedrich Engels, The Condition of the Working Class in England. He was very pleased that she noticed and remembered that he had signed the version out from his lordship's library several times. Opening the book, he found a small handwritten note.

_I wanted to thank you for sharing a new world with me, one that_  
_I would have likely never discovered on my own, but one which_  
_fits my philosophy extremely well. I hope that you will like this gift_  
_since I've noticed that you've signed it out several times since_  
_you started at Downton._

It was not signed, but there was no need. He knew exactly who had written the note. Reverently, he took it out of the book, touched the words on the page and kissed it before placing it in a place of safe keeping. Then he placed the book on the shelf where he stored the rest of this books.

* * *

The day of the Servants' ball dawned bright and frosty. Tom had already been helping carry in special food the day before, but he knew that plenty of things needed to be done before the servants were dismissed to change into their attire for the ball at eight. So after dressing in his livery, he walked over to the big house and started his day.

The morning was spent bringing in the musicians from the railway station and more food from from the village. Tom thought that the amount of food he had made special trips for were enough for far more than just those working for the Granthams, but he kept his thoughts to himself. The afternoon was spent rearranging the furniture in the great hall to give the musicians a place to play as well as a setting of small tables and chairs where groups could gather and talk and drink to quench their thirst. Tom could only smile when he looked at the final setting, since he would be dancing with her this evening. That his request for a dance from her would not be out of place made his heart soar.

He knew from the talk downstairs that his first dance was with Lady Mary since his position was one only below that of the butler and his lordship's valet, and he would dance with Lady Edith to remove suspicion if he were to ask Lady Sybil to dance with him. He was also obliged to dance with a few of the housemaids since there were far more servants than family members. Now if he could only remember his dance steps. Dancing was definitely not something that was taught much in Dublin schools, so what he knew of he steps came from when his elder sisters required a partner to practice with and Tom was several stones lighter than Kieran, so that when he stepped on their feet, it hurt less.

* * *

Sybil was surprisingly nervous when she put on her silver gown, her first ballgown and one that had been made just that autumn. Since she was not to be presented until the spring, she did not have the number of ballgowns either of her sisters had and in the past years, she was only obliged to wear her best dress for the occasion, but her mother had wanted to see her properly attired for the Servants' Ball as a trial run for her first season and hence had ordered the gown.

When Anna put the final touches in her hair, Sybil stood up and walked over the the mirror to put on her gloves and to look herself over. Mentally, she rehearsed the various dance steps and thought of who she might be dancing with. She was paired with William for the first dance, but after that, any servant may ask her to dance with him. She blushed at the thought that he may ask her and wondered what dances he knew.

* * *

When Tom saw her descend the stairs with her sisters in her silver gown, he was mesmerized. She had never looked so beautiful. He was taken out of his reverie when William tapped him on the shoulder, leaned down and said in a low voice, "I wonder if they realize how beautiful they are?"

Tom looked at his fellow servant. "I'm sure that some of them do."

When the music started five minutes later, he remembered that he was to ask Lady Mary to dance after Lady Grantham and Mr. Carson led off. Looking around, he spied her with her sisters on the other side of the dance floor. Making his way over, he had to mentally remind himself to ask the correct sister. It would not do if he asked Lady Sybil first, no matter how much he wanted to do so.

When he reached the sisters, he looked and smiled at Lady Mary. "My lady, may I have the honour of this dance?"

Mary looked at him, smiled and took the arm he offered, "Of course."

He then led her off to the dance floor. Edith was then approached by Thomas and Sybil by William. The dance was agonizing for both involved. Tom stumbled through his steps and trod on Lady Mary more than once. Many apologies were uttered and both were glad when the dance was over.

Next he asked Gwen to dance when he saw that she was sitting at a table. This dance was easier for Tom since he wasn't nearly as nervous as when he danced with Lady Mary. He then sat out the next dance since he wasn't familiar with the tune. Nearly everyone at the ball sat it out, but the eldest Crawley sister did not. Whispers of "Tango" could be heard through the crowd and Thomas danced with Mary while Lady Rosamund's particular friend chose to dance it with her. It had been all the rage in London last summer, but it was still the first time it was danced in the wilds of Yorkshire.

After the performance, the Dowager Countess of Grantham could be heard quipping, "I'm positive that wasn't so much a dance as it was an exhibition. I wonder how your parents could allow your sister to dance it."

"But Granny, it was all the rage in London the last season." Lady Edith could be heard countering. "Everyone danced it at the balls. There were even Tango teas held at the Waldorf Hotel."

"Rage or not, mark my words, it was an exhibition."

The remainder of the conversation was drowned out by the music of the next dance starting. Tom then asked one of the scullery maids to dance.

* * *

Sybil had danced her first with William and then a hall boy, then after the Tango, Carson asked for his dance. Before she knew it, she had danced the next six dances straight and begged her next request to sit out one. She then danced with Cousin Matthew, Thomas and her father.

While she danced with everyone, she was watchful of him. He, too, had sat out the tango but had many dance partners throughout the night. At one point, she wondered if he was going to ask her at all.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Tom asked Lady Edith, her mother, her grandmother, Mrs. Hughes all to dance as Lady Sybil had been occupied with a number of young men dancing with her. Finally, after depositing Mrs. Hughes at a table, near where Lady Sybil was being escorted off the dance floor, he built up his courage and approached her.

"May I have the honour of the next dance, my lady?" asked Tom with a smile.

"But, of course." Sybil returned his smile and took his proffered arm.

Tom then gallantly lead her to the dance floor and was glad it was a waltz. Despite a number of dances where he hadn't trod on his partner's feet, his nervousness in holding Sybil in his arms made him forget his steps and he managed to trod on her toes more than once at the beginning.

"Did you like your gift?" asked Sybil, trying to put him at ease. "I'm sorry I've not had the opportunity to speak to you since Christmas."

"I did." Tom smiled broadly at her. "I must admit though that I liked the note you included in it better."

"I wanted to ensure you knew how much our conversations have meant to me." Sybil ducked her head and smiled shyly while they danced away. "Not one of my acquaintances has ever broached such subjects with me and yet, the more I read, the more it makes sense."

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed our conversations, as have I." Tom feeling more at ease started to move Sybil across the dance floor.

They spoke of many other things during the rest of the dance and Tom was heady he was able to hold her near him and he was close enough that he could smell the lilacs from her scent that in the end, he forgot most of their conversation. When the music was ending, he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes and wished that it would not end. They stopped with the music but remained looking into each other's eyes until couples started to walk past them and Tom was forced to lead her back to a table. Soon there after, some of the servants started to leave especially the scullery maids who had to rise in another three hours.

* * *

Sybil left soon after her dance with him. On the way to her room, she could think of nothing but when he held her during the dance. She felt so at ease with him even when he trod upon her foot, that she thoroughly enjoyed the dance and longed for another. Anna soon entered her room to help her out of her ballgown and to take down her hair and braid it. She was so tired from all the dancing that when she climbed into bed, she went directly to sleep. Her dreams that night were filled with dances with a certain chauffeur leading the way.

* * *

After the ball was over, Tom helped return the chairs and tables to where they had been absconded to make it easier for the footman in the morning. When he returned to the cottage, the brisk winter air woke him up somewhat, but still he was tired from a full day of work and such a wonderful evening. He then made himself a cup of tea. Before turning in for the night, he took the book down and read by candlelight for as long as he was able to stay awake and then when he slept, he dreamt many dreams of her.

**A/N2:** Happy Christmas, thebarefootflapper! I hope you liked this part. :)


	3. A Fine Christmas Holiday - 1933

**A/N:** This is the final part of the Secret Santa Fic for thebarefootflapper. I know that we're not suppose to post these in chapters but your premise is made for posting on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day.

Not beta'd so mistakes are all mine! Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness,_ _Branson and Crawley, Father and Child and Moving Forward but one where Sybil and Matthew live and Edith marries Sir Anthony in 3x03_.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Chapter 3: Christmas Future - A Fine Christmas Holiday - 1933**

"Da, will we be there soon?" asked little Quinlan, who was four and very tired of sitting still. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the Bransons were traveling down from London to visit the family at Downton for the first time in several years.

Before Tom even looked at his watch, Quinlan's sister, Nora, who was sitting across the aisle, said, "We've got another twenty minutes yet, Quin." She was reading a book and spoke without looking up.

Sitting across from Tom and Quinlan were Sybil and seven-year-old Patrick. Both were asleep, Sybil because she was four months along with their fourth child and Patrick because he was recovering from a stomach bug he had caught the week before. Tom had offered to stay in London with the sick boy but he had improved enough yesterday that Sybil and Tom felt it wasn't fair to him if he were to miss out on Christmas at Downton.

Sensing Quinlan's need to move, Tom asked, "Did you need to use the toilet?"

Quinlan nodded. He didn't really need to but if it meant he could move about, he was willing to try.

Tom looked over to his daughter. "Nora, keep an eye out for your mother and brother while I bring Quin to the toilet."

Without looking up, Nora said, "Aye, Da."

"Don't keep your nose buried in a book." Tom then walked his youngest to the toilets at the end of each train.

Reluctantly, Nora put down the book and watched the scenery go by.

* * *

The Bransons were met by the chauffeur at the railway station. When the motor stopped in front of Downton, Matthew and Mary stood outside with their children waiting to greet them. There was eleven-year-old George, nine-year-old Henry, seven-year-old Matilda, four-year-old Alice and two-year-old Jack, who was held by the nanny, who looked very familiar to Sybil, but she couldn't quite place her.

When all the Bransons exited the vehicle, Matthew and Mary stepped forward to greet them. Matthew held out his hand for Tom to shake and Mary hugged her sister. The younger children were shy at first but once Nora, George and Henry started talking, they started to warm to one another. Since it was a cold December morning, the Bransons were welcomed inside soon after.

"Aunt Mary," asked Nora after she handed her coat to Barrow. "Will I have my own room again this time?"

"But of course, my dear," said Mary, smiling at her eldest niece. "You're much too old for the nursery. George can show you your room when you're upstairs."

Nora grinned from ear-to-ear. "Thank you, Aunt."

"Mama," said Henry, expectantly. "Can we show our cousins the new play room?"

Mary smiled at her son. "You know you need not ask."

Before all the words left her lips, the children were already scampering away.

Matthew looked at his in laws. "After such a long journey, you probably would like a bath and a little rest first. Tea is at five in the library. It's only an informal dinner tonight, so you needn't dress. Carson would have been appalled but we've decided to relax the rules when it's en famille. Mama, Mother and the Strallans will be joining us tomorrow and Rosamund on Christmas Day."

"A bath sounds heavenly at the moment," said Sybil. "We'll see you at tea."

"Of course, see you then" said Mary, nodding.

* * *

Mr. Barrow led Tom and Sybil upstairs to their room though it's the same room they had been staying in since they were married. When they closed the door, Sybil unceremoniously dropped herself onto the bed and laid there unmoving.

"Let me run a bath for you, love," said Tom, heading in the direction of the ensuite bath. "I know you're exhausted."

"I shouldn't be since I never was by this point with the other three." Sybil didn't even look up when she spoke. "But everything seems magnified this time. I'm even a little bigger with this one than the others." What she dared not think was the possibility of twins.

"What did Dr. Swift say?" asked Tom from the ensuite bathroom. Dr. Swift was Sybil's obstetrician in London who was recommended by her friend, Dr. Byrne. Due to her high-risk of eclampsia, she required monitoring for symptoms by the start of the second trimester.

"Blood pressure was normal when I saw him last week." Sybil said from the bed. "He can't hear a heartbeat yet with his stethoscope so he asked me to watch what I eat and rest while I could. He did indicate that I am of advanced maternal age so I may tire easier."

"You also have three children to care for now," said the voice over the sound of flowing water from the ensuite.

"I don't know," said Sybil from her position. "Nora is old enough to help with nearly everything now. She'll often supervise Patrick and Quin after school while I take a short nap, and I've not worked as a nurse since I started showing last month." London was much more strict than Dublin with the marriage bar. Only via glowing recommendations from multiple employers was she able to work at all as a married woman with children.

"You still work part-time for the Six Points Group." Tom reminded her when he came out of the bathroom. "Your bath is ready."

The Bransons had moved to London to join as paid staff of the Six Points Group eight and a half years ago after meeting Lady Rhondda at a speech she gave at a rally in York. Before that, Tom had worked as the estate manager of Downton and Sybil had worked part-time with various organizations. However, when the world-wide depression hit, the Six Points Group was forced to reduce Sybil's hours and so she had to find other work in order to save for their next child. When they first moved to London, Tom had brought over a cousin to help with the child care situation while they both worked.

But when Patrick turned two, she married and Tom brought over another cousin, but within six months, she had run off. Sybil had to rush home one day from work when their neighbour had called after Nora had come home from school and couldn't enter their flat. The cousin had appeared to have slipped out while Patrick napped and left a note saying she was looking for adventure and never returned. Tom gathered a search party to no avail. After that, Sybil asked that there be no more cousins. Instead, she found a neighbour who was only too happy to be paid for watching a couple more children. Soon after Quinlan was born, Sybil was reduced to part-time work which she could do from home, so Patrick stayed home with her until he was ready for school.

* * *

After a soothing bath and a refreshing nap, the Bransons made their way to the library at five. Matthew and Mary were there in front of the cheerful fire. Matthew had become Lord Grantham not two years before, the mother of the late Lord Grantham followed her son not long after and Lady Rosamund retired to the area soon thereafter.

"Sybil, Tom, do sit and have some refreshments." Matthew smiled at the couple. "Mrs. Stuart made some lovely samples of Christmas treats this morning."

Sybil sat down beside Mary while Tom retrieved her tea for her from the sideboard. "I hope the addition of Patrick and Quin won't be a burden to your new nanny. They prefer to be with their cousins when they are here and as I mentioned when we last talked, I don't know what the matter is with me since everything is as it should be, but I'm constantly exhausted.

"Not at all," said Mary with a smile and took a sip of tea. "You need your rest."

"Happy to hear that," said Sybil. "By the by, whatever happened to the old one? You never mentioned."

"Nanny Sefton married in the summer and moved to York," said Mary, putting down the teacup. "Nanny Smith comes highly recommended. She's Anna's younger sister."

"That's why she looks so very familiar." said Sybil, taking the teacup and saucer that her husband handed to her. "If she's a tenth as competent as Anna, she would be better than your first nanny, Weston? Westfall?"

"West," said Mary, rolling her eyes. "Mama insisted that we hire her at the time. You know how Mama is as a judge of character. Remember O'Brien?"

"How could I forget?" said Sybil. "Whenever that woman had to arrange my hair when Anna wasn't available, she would tug it ever so viciously just because she had to fill in. Odious woman."

"Speaking of the staff," said Tom, leaning over to Matthew after swallowing a bite of biscuit. "What possessed you to keep Barrow on after Mr. Carson retired? If I recall correctly, there were rumours of stealing when I first came to Downton."

"Not a matter of choice, really," Matthew sighed. "Downton isn't exactly the epicentre of diversions and the young men these days prefer to work in towns and cities at factories and the like. Grand houses, especially ones in the north, don't necessarily attract many prospective employees anymore." Looking around, he whispered to Tom, "I do have Kent watch him for me."

Tom nodded. "How is the estate coming along? Any new investments?" Though Tom no longer worked for the estate, he and Matthew continued their correspondence on estate matters.

"With the success of the pigs in the last decade, we've also been able to invest in some work programs for the village men." Matthew shakes his head. "The economic depression has put so many able-bodied men out of work that we've had to institute work programs to keep families from starving. It was only through sheer luck that Murray was able to steer Robert away from the investments he craved at the last minute, thus saving us. Multitudes of men have been ruined by it. I've even heard that Carlisle has had to merge a few of his rags." Matthew and Mary shared a look at this juncture since Carlisle had chosen to publish Mary's secret in hopes of raising readership to no avail, but neither Tom nor Sybil read his papers or lived amongst their circle, so they knew not of it.

Changing the subject, Mary asked, "How is Nora faring in school these days? Any further attempts to play pranks on her teachers?" The previous year, Nora had thought it funny to put a spring-loaded doll into her teacher's desk drawer so that when she opened it, it would spring forth to scare her. The teacher had screamed causing all in the class to laugh heartily at her expense, which brought a detention in the principal's office and an interview with Tom and Sybil.

"Fortunately, not!" Sybil could barely suppress her mirth. "After Nora explain the predicament, it was all we could not to laugh."

"That teacher was the most aggravating woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet," Tom added. "I would have played a prank on her if i were in her class. During the interview, she insinuated that all the children in the neighbourhood were rabble rousers and looked her nose down at us until Sybil, as a last resort, set her straight on who Nora's grandparents were. Nothing else made the slightest impression. Then she did a complete turnabout trying to grovel to us." Tom was unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"We did end up punishing Nora though." Sybil smiled. "We arranged for her to help Miss Pitney with cleaning the classroom at the end of the day until the end of the school year. She has been well-behaved in school ever since. Thank Heaven!"

"How is George doing in boarding school?" asked Tom. Normally, boys as young as six were sent off but Mary couldn't bear the thought of sending the children away so young, but in order to acclimatize George to the rigors of Eton, Mary and Matthew had agreed to send him off to a local boarding school for a couple of years before sending him to the prestigious school.

"He's acclimatizing," said Matthew. "His first report indicated that he is still adjusting. It shows that the decision to send him away was the right one though Mary doesn't like it."

"While I don't like it," said Mary, giving her husband a reassuring look. "I do agree that the decision was the right one. In two years, Henry will be next. Must the children grow up?"

The conversation continued along the same vein until it was time to dress for dinner.

* * *

When Mary and Sybil retired to the drawing room after dinner, Mary took the opportunity to ask about the baby. "How far along are you now?"

"About four months." Sybil cradled her protruding stomach. "But it feels like the eighth month. I'm always so tired all the time and I feel bigger than I usually do at this point."

"Don't we all feel bigger with each subsequent one?" asked Mary after taking a sip of tea. "You're also older now, darling. If I recall correctly, I was dead on my feet through most of my time with Alice and I know I slept through most of my time with Jack. Any complications so far?"

"Not yet." Sybil smiled. "Blood pressure was normal at my appointment with Dr. Swift earlier in the month and I go see him again the day after we arrive home."

"Are you likely to escape toxemia again?"

"Perhaps, I did with Quin," said Sybil. "Sarah Byrnes thinks that my chances of contracting toxemia regresses with each subsequent pregnancy which means excellent prospects for this one but one can never count it out."

"That's wonderful!" said Mary with a smile. "Think this will be your last?"

"Maybe," said Sybil. "Providing that I'm awake at the end of this." Sybil chuckles. "Truthfully, we haven't discussed anything, yet. Much too early to know and who knows by the time we're ready for another, nature may tell us that our family is complete."

"While that's possible, look at how well that worked out for Edith." Mary raised an eyebrow and the sisters dissolved into laughter.

* * *

While the women were in the drawing room, Matthew and Tom spent some time in the billiards room. Their first game was won by Tom and Matthew was barely keeping up in this second game.

"Are you certain you play when I'm not here?" asked Tom after Matthew missed another shot.

"I do," Matthew insists. "I play Strallan on occasion and I win my share of matches."

"Is your mind on something else then?" asked Tom.

"Perhaps," said Matthew. "I have grave concerns about the German situation. As you're aware, Hitler was appointed Chancellor earlier this year and von Hindenburg is in ill health. I foresee a war with Germany before the decade is out. Just when George is of age to join in. The most worrying is that Strallan agrees with me."

"I thought all the aristocracy favoured The Third Reich?" Tom placed his hands on top of his cue and rested his chin there.

"Some, but not all." Matthew aimed for another shot and missed again.

"You say that Strallan agrees with you?" Tom raises his eyebrow.

Matthew nodded. "He predicted The Great War with great accuracy according to Edith and Robert and his assessment of the situation after their trip earlier this year on the continent is dire." Matthew looked over at Tom. "Hitler has started amassing control over Germany and contravening laws when it suits him. Strallan saw it when he was there. Despite doing a KdF official tour, he also saw signs of anti-semitism and a desire to expand as their natural right."

"This makes me happy that Patrick and Quin are young yet." Tom shook his head. "Though if I know Nora, she'll get involved some how. I thought The Great War was the war to end all wars?"

"It was supposed to be," sighed Matthew. "It would be a great shame if it doesn't especially with all those lives sacrificed during the war. But I fear that we will have no choice in the matter and that the United Kingdom will not be able to provide the numbers in order to win the war."

* * *

The next afternoon brought members of the extended family to Downton. The new Dowager Countess of Grantham arrived just after luncheon to see her London grandchildren and their parents. The Strallans were all expected for tea and Mrs. Crawley was to arrive for dinner.

"Grandmama," said Patrick in earnest. "Why don't you live at Downton anymore?" He still had memories of coming to Downton and seeing Grandpapa and Grandmama.

"Darling," said Lady Grantham. "After your grandpapa died, it was time for your Uncle Matthew to become the Earl of Grantham and it's the Earl of Grantham who lives at Downton Abbey."

"Oh," said Patrick, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "Where do you live?"

"At the Dower House in the village," said Lady Grantham.

Looking at his grandmother, he asked "Can we visit you at the Dower house?"

"Why, of course, darling!" Lady Grantham pulled Patrick closer to kiss him. "When did you want to come? Boxing Day or the day after?"

Patrick's eyes lit up. "Boxing Day, please!"

"Excellent, I'll see you at tea on Boxing Day."

* * *

The Strallans arrived at tea with their three children in tow. Ted was eleven and a half now and at the same boarding school as George; Emily, at eight, was the apple of her father's eye; and Felix, at three, was terribly precocious and had been a delightful surprise for his parents who had both thought their family complete until he arrived. After the Strallans were greeted in the front hall by Barrow and Matthew, who had been on his way to the library, the children scampered off to find their cousins and Edith and Anthony followed Matthew into the library where Mary, Sybil and Tom were all seated around the fire. After the Strallans greeted the Bransons and Mary, Barrow brought in the tea and poured before he was dismissed.

"How was the trip down from town?" asked Edith when she was seated with her steaming cup.

"It was good other than the wait for the second train," said Sybil, looking at her sister. "Delayed for four hours in Northampton. Fortunately, the children are old enough to understand and behaved."

"Four hours, how dreadful!" Edith raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Felix would have wanted to run around."

"They did, too," said Sybil, putting her hand on her husband's and smiling while she looked at him. "However, once it was confirmed that the next train would not arrive before three o'clock, Tom took the boys for a stroll about Northampton. Nora just buried her nose in her book. Thank goodness."

"How was your continental trip?" asked Tom, looking at the Strallans. "Sybil mentioned that you took one in late spring."

"It was delightful," said Edith, smiling from the memories. "We visited France, Italy, Switzerland Germany, Austria, Belgium, and Holland in a matter of two months. What a whirlwind! Due to the pace, we only took Ted with us and Emily and Felix stayed at Downton."

"We wanted to show Ted the continent," said Sir Anthony. He was never a man of many words in mixed-company, especially since he married Edith. "I wanted to show him what Europe was like in peacetime."

"Oh, not that again." Mary had a look of exasperation. "Anthony will have you think that we're on the cusp of another war."

"Think what you will, Mary," Edith sighed. "War will come."

* * *

Dinner with Mrs. Crawley, Lady Grantham and the Strallans was lively. The Bransons caught up with Mrs. Crawley, who was still running charitable organizations at seventy. Her latest was an orphanage in Ripon, where she was the chairwoman. She spoke enthusiastically about the children and how many adoptions had taken place in the six months that she's been involved. Soon after the men arrived in the drawing room after several rounds of timed billiards where Tom and Sir Anthony bested Matthew, Lady Grantham asked the car be brought around and she and Mrs. Crawley shared a ride.

The next morning, the families met at the Christmas church service and returned to hand out the servants' gifts. The Bransons stood with The Crawleys in the great hall and Tom couldn't help but whisper into Sybil's ear. "Remember when I was on the other side of the hall?"

Sybil smiled and squeezed his hand. "I believe we still have the book."

"Indeed we do." Tom's eyes were twinkling in mirth.

After the giving of the gifts, the family adjourned in the library for luncheon and to open gifts. With nine adults and eleven children, it was a chaotic affair. More than once there was crying and fighting. Tom took this opportunity to slip out into the Great Hall with Sybil to give her his gift privately.

"I don't think they'll miss us for five minutes." Tom led them just outside the library doors. Since the servants were all downstairs having luncheon he knew that they would not be disturbed.

"I know that we said to limit our gifts to the childr—" Sybil was about to say something and Tom put a finger to her mouth in order to continue. "Children, but when I saw this in the store window last week, I thought it would look lovely on you." Tom then pulled out a small wrapped box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't have, Tom," said Sybil, incredulous. "Where'd you find the money?"

"Remember, I did several extra jobs over the summer for Wilson and I saved a little at every opportunity the last six months because my pride won't let me not have a gift for you at Christmas." Tom smiled adoringly at his wife.

"But Tom," said Sybil, looking at the gift in her hand. "I don't have anything for you."

"Being married to you is a daily gift." Tom tucked some stray hair behind Sybil's ear. "Now open it, love."

Sybil obeyed her husband without question and unwrapped the box. Opening the box, she saw a beautiful set of pearl earrings. "Oh, Tom! These are beautiful!"

"I know that they aren't of similar quality, but now you have something to match the set of pearls your grandmother gave you for our wedding." Tom knew that Sybil rarely wore the set of pearls since she had no matching earrings and though the ones he bought her would not be in the same league as the pearls on the necklace, he knew that Sybil would be able to wear them more often.

Emotions welled up in Sybil because she knew that it had likely cost Tom lunch everyday for the year on top of the auto repair jobs for Wilson and she was unable to stem the tears. "Thank you, darling. I can't believe you remembered." She then looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss. Sybil desperately wanted to deepen it to show how much she loved the gift and the man, but she dared not with her family just on the other side of the door, so she reluctantly broke it. "Thank you. I'll thank you properly later tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tom's smile reached his eyes.

Sybil then led Tom back into the library and Tom was grinning ear-to-ear the rest of the afternoon, even when they were listening on the wireless to the King's Christmas Message.

* * *

Barrow brought out the flaming Christmas pudding to oohs and ahhs around the table, especially from Sybil, and placed it in front of Lady Grantham, who took a spoon to it once the flames had died out. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Shouts of Happy Christmas could be heard from around the table.

Matilda being the youngest at the table said, "Make a wish, Grandmama!"

"That we can have more Christmases together as a family." Lady Grantham smiled as she cut into the Christmas pudding.

Soon everyone had a portion and were eating and conversation broke into small groups.

* * *

After dinner and the younger children who were at the table were sent to bed, The Game began. First, teams were drawn up and as per the rules, no couple found themselves on the same team. Nora was up first with "The Season in London". Sadly, it took her team several minutes and many gestures for them to come close. In the end, she ran out of time. Next up was Sir Anthony, who was able to get his team to figure it out with three gestures. On it went until it was close to midnight.

When everyone was saying goodnight, Tom mentioned that he was going to the library to find a book and Sybil followed. While they had been dressing for dinner, Tom had mentioned that he wanted to go into the library after The Game and had asked that Sybil join him, but no amount of prodding could make Tom tell Sybil why.

"So why are we here?" asked Sybil, running her fingers along the back of one of the sofas.

"Just wait." Tom smiled at his wife. "You'll see soon enough." He then took off his jacket and placed it on the chair by the desk and went to fiddle with the wireless until he could find a station that was playing some music. When the next song came on, he held out his hand to Sybil, "Lady Sybil Branson, may I have the next dance?"

Sybil was grinning now and took his hand. "Of course, Mr. Branson." Every year since they married, they had relived this tradition either at home or at Downton during the ball. Since they would not be at Downton for the next Servants Ball, Sybil had presumed that they would be recreating it at home closer. She was pleasantly surprised by this change of plan.

Leading them into position in front of the fire, Tom took Sybil in his arms and slow danced to the tune softly playing from the wireless. "I thought it might be nice to recreate it in the library while we had the chance."

"It's a wonderful idea." Sybil murmured against his neck.

They then danced silently to the music for a little bit before Tom whispered, "You look so beautiful tonight with your pearls." He then leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "I've been wanting to do that all evening."

Sybil sighed with pleasure.

Tom then kissed his way up her neck, to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Sybil."

"I love you, too, Tom" whispered Sybil before his mouth covered hers. Before long, they weren't so much dancing as just kissing. Every year, this tradition always led to that, but never so early on. Usually, they were able to get a few dances in before.

When the song ended, they broke their kiss and Tom asked, "Shall we take this upstairs?"

Sybil smiled. "I never thought you'd ask."

**_Finis!_**

**A/N2:** I hope you had a Happy Christmas, thebarefootflapper! Sorry this part part is so late, but this chapter would not end it's still Boxing Day somewhere in the world. :) I hope you liked it.


End file.
